<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison In Absence by avesque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657350">Poison In Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesque/pseuds/avesque'>avesque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As We Go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesque/pseuds/avesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>The castle full of witches and wizards where all magical people go to learn magic in Great Britain. <br/>It all seems lovely, doesn't it? Picturesque even.<br/>There's a storm brewing outside of Hogwarts though, and unknowing to Absinthe, a sheltered first year, she's stuck in the middle when she finds herself in the same grade with some of the best witches and wizards of the century. Now at first it would seem simple, avoid at all costs.<br/>But that's far easier said than done when you yourself are getting stared down with the chosen one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As We Go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison In Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is functioning as a warning to all of those who may read:<br/>There are some mature themes, including but not limited to <br/>- abuse<br/>- violence <br/>- torture<br/>- and any other forms of psychological harm that classify as angst</p><p>This is not all this story has to offer though, and it is something that I have been spending a long time working on. This is actually a joint work between my friend and I who, together, have inserted both of our OCs into the same story. This is just mine however, with my own original character (whom you will meet eventually). </p><p>I leave you with this and all good things involved. <br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a deafening sound that overran the room that the little girl was in, her eyes staring wide and almost too worriedly ahead of her. She mumbled something unconsciously as she gripped onto the jacket of the man who was holding her, his eyes locked on the top of her head as he steadily began to panic. Narcissa walked in holding their son in her arms, sucking in a deep breath.</p><p>“Any news?” She asked quietly, voice splitting the silence that had formed. Lucius shook his head with a grimace. </p><p>“I may have to bring her with me.” He said quietly as he looked back to his niece, her unruly, dark brown locks contrasting with the nearly white hair that he and the rest of his family had. Narcissa shook her head. </p><p>“What will they do to her, Lucius?” The two glanced to the ground then back up as a knock came to the door, Lucius heaving a breath so heavy it could practically be seen in the October air. The man moved to the door and swung it open near harshly, eyes scanning in a cold calculated manner at the person before him. He sneered somewhat as Narcissa ventured up behind him, eyes widening somewhat in their presumed shock. </p><p>“I’m here to fetch her.” The man spoke, plain and simple in tone. She looked more like him than the man who was holding her, but all Lucius did was shake his head. “What’s your argument, Lucius? The Order sent me.” Narcissa shot forward and extended her opposite arm, Lucius taking their son from her as she took the young girl form him. Lucius looked about ready to say something when Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“I can take care of this.” Lucius nodded, although begrudgingly, and walked away with his son. Narcissa turned to her cousin. “Why, Sirius? You were-” The man huffed. </p><p>“She deserves a chance, Narcissa. This is no way for her to be raised, no environment for her to grow up in.” The woman shook her head in aggravation, shifting her niece in her arms so that her head was resting on her shoulder. </p><p>“I’m her godmother, Sirius. It’s my duty, my right to take care of her.” The little girl yawned and lifted up a small pale hand to her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she blinked in the darkness of the night. She glanced up incoherently to the man standing before them, her head tilting as she reached a hand out to touch his face. Narcissa nearly pulled her back before stopping, letting the girl’s hand reach out and press against Sirius’s cheek. </p><p>“Hello, little one.” He said, voice soft. She took a small breath and smiled at him sleepily, yawning again and turning to face her aunt. Narcissa sighed solemnly and brushed the curls from her face. </p><p>“Go back to sleep, Absinthe, dear.” The one and a half year old nodded and hummed slightly as she wiggled in Narcissa’s arms, resting her head back on her shoulder with her right hand holding the collar of the woman’s blouse. “Do you see? You can go back and tell him that we will be keeping her here with us, especially until all of this is resolved.” Sirius shook his head, yet still kept a half smile as he gazed at his little cousin. </p><p>“She looks just like her, Cissa.” </p><p>“Yes. And?” </p><p>“Won’t that draw attention?” She scoffed at him openly, now holding onto the handle of the door that he stood beside to prevent it from closing. It was an act of defiance, of liberation, and she could see it in his eyes just how hard he was fighting. There was nothing she would do to get rid of Absinthe, however, no matter the danger or threat. </p><p>“Leave, Sirius. Tell The Order I send my regards.” Sirius stepped back with wide eyes and waved one last brief time at the little girl who peaked over at him from where she was, her free hand waving back as the door slammed shut with a loud thud. Narcissa shook her head and stroked Absinthe’s hair as she walked back further into the Manor. </p><p>It was no secret of her family’s affiliation with the Dark Lord, or in his work to stop the children who fit the prophecy. She knew of her sister and brother-in-law’s working with the Dark Lord, her own husband’s standing on what was happening and to be done. She never thought it would become this, however. Certainly not holding her sister’s daughter in her arms after they, as well as Barty Crouch Jr, were caught in the act of torturing two aurors. She knew briefly of the Dark Lord’s plan to kill one of the children on his own terms. She had always feared it would be one of her own. She supposed not.</p><p>Lucius walked back into the room, Draco now no longer in his arms and most likely in his own bedroom. “What did he want?” </p><p>Narcissa inhaled deeply, her cheek resting on the top of Absinthe’s head as she looked to her husband. “He wanted us to give her up.” She whispered near silently, an unspoken fear weaving its way into her features. It was like vines wrapping around stone, a creeping sensation falling onto the Malfoys. The woman’s shoulders shook slightly, her posture slackening as fear coursed through her veins. “Lucius, we can’t give her up. Not with what’s happened.” </p><p>It wasn’t a secret that Narcissa had wanted another child. Lucius, however, was perfectly content with just having Draco, his only son, his boy who looked nearly identical to him already. Narcissa could have immediately taken in the young girl from her mother and father before any of this had occurred. Now there was no choice in the matter with both of them being caught and tried by The Order. Truly, she didn’t know of The Dark Lord’s plan, she wasn’t a death eater. </p><p>Lucius looked at his wife then to Absinthe, a feeling of something other than concern or contempt playing forward. “She can stay.” He said as he walked forward, arm wrapping around the shoulders of his wife in comfort. “Nothing will happen to her.” Narcissa nodded, smiling at her niece, who had luckily not heard a word, fast asleep in her arms.</p><p>Everything else that occurred that night, everything that her and Lucius knew about, she hoped Absinthe would never learn. Only in due time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>